The Road Runners
by MORlARTY
Summary: A cluster of survivors fight for life on the deserted ruins of North America after an attack left the whole country wasted. Hiding from residual foreign soldiers whilst trying to make their way south isn't easy. Word has it Mexico is safe, but is it? Adapted from a My Chemical Romance Killjoys fanfiction for my A-Level coursework, if it gets positive feedback I'll keep writing!


They paused, panting hard, bodies aching from exhaustion, "They're catching up, and we can't stop now."  
"Don't worry, they're miles behind, we've got the advantage."  
"But still, you can't be too careful; there are Border Guards everywhere these days." Jared turned to his wife who looked back at him, still breathing heavily, and he said,  
"You really want to keep going? Okay, let's keep going." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sprint down the dusty desert road.  
"They should be here by now," she said through deep gasps of air as she came skidding to a halt. "What if something's happened?"  
Jared stopped, pulling Kate to a halt with him. "Something could've happened, anything could've happened. You know they were at the Border Guard base today."  
"Hey." Jared put his hands on his wife's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "They know what they're doing, nothing will have happened to them."  
Just as he finished his sentence, an old Trans-Am braked hard in front of them. A cloud of dirt and dust whipped up around the car and the couple.  
"Sorry for the delay, we got caught up," said Ricky as he leant coolly out of the driver's side window once the dust had settled, his mass of dark brown curls swaying in the wind.  
"You have no idea how good it is to see you guys, we thought something might have gone wrong," Kate explained as she climbed into the scruffy, grey back seat behind the driver.  
"We had to eat somehow and food doesn't grow on trees around here," Ricky replied. He dearly missed the times when it did and it showed in his voice. Ricky pushed the accelerator to the floor and the Trans-Am skidded off into the hot, dirty desert; home.

The car came to a halt in front of an old, battered, 50's style Diner. The once luminous "Debbie's Diner" sign was now dull, dust covered, and only spelled "Debb e's D ne ". The paint was flaking from the walls, inside and out, and there was a piece of paper still taped to the inside of the window reading "HELP WANTED, APPLY WITHIN BY 10.12.2012" in ink so faded it was almost impossible to read. It was unlikely the diner was open in December 2012, the bombing had started in November. Bomb after devastating bomb destroyed North America until nothing was left but a wasteland and small clusters of survivors, Roadrunners, desperate to cross the border into Mexico.  
Inside the diner was dull and cold. The air smelled rusty, like an antique shop, it had been seventy years since the diner was fully functioning. The ghosts of the past echoed around the run down building, giving it an eerie feel, especially during the night. When the sun was down the chilly desert breeze would rattle through the broken windows and under the rickety doors causing a haunting whistle. The sides of the room had rows of red leather seats surrounding tables, four to a table, and in the center of the room, leading to the back where the kitchen was, was a large white counter surrounded by individual seats that once spun round, but now they stood unused and unwanted. Nothing was used as it should be any more. The kitchen was used as a bedroom due to the fact that it was hidden away in the back with no windows and the counter was planned to be used as a barrier, a place to hide behind if the Border Guards ever got close. Kate sighed and tipped her head back against the car seat.  
"Home," she said as she opened the car door to be greeted by the door of the diner swinging open at the same time. A small, curly haired, eight year old girl ran out. She had masses of tight light brown curls sticking up in every direction with freckles running across the bridge of her button nose underneath her huge, hazel eyes that glittered in the desert sun.  
"Mom! Dad! Guys!" she yelled with a big grin on her face. She ran straight to Jared who picked her up and spun her around before standing and hugging her tightly. Kate came up behind them and hugged them both at the same time. Ricky continued into the diner, meeting Michelle in the doorway. Her eyes were filled with worry and anger, giving them a sense of age. Her long, dark brown hair was scraped away from her face in a tangled mess and a deep frown crossed her face as she took a step closer to her brother.  
"Where the hell have you been? We have been so worried. Have you any idea how hard it is to keep an eight year old occupied and distract her from the fact that her parents could be _dead_?" she whispered, so Grace didn't hear her.  
"Look, we're sorry," Ricky began explain, "But it was hardly out fault. We didn't expect there to be so many Border Guards. We had to get rid of _every single one;_ we couldn't risk leading one of them back here, could we?"  
"Next time, I don't get lumbered with the role of babysitter, then!" Michelle hissed.  
"Someone has to stay here with Grace, but I promise it won't be you next time," Ricky wrapped his arm around his sister as he passed her, on his way through the draughty door.  
Outside, the family reunion was coming to a close and the trio were walking towards the diner when Grace turned to her parents and looked them both in the eye.  
"Why can't I come, too? I'm nearly 9, I can fight, I can help!" she said hopefully. Kate sighed and looked at her husband before kneeling down and taking hold of her daughter's hand.  
"We've been through this, so many times. It's far too dangerous, sweetheart. We know you're growing up but you're still a child, and until you're old enough, _strong_ enough, you're not coming with us, I'm sorry."  
A tear formed in the corner of Grace's eye as she put her face next to her mother's and whispered in her ear,  
"But I'm scared that one day, you won't come back."


End file.
